Family Reunion
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Sonny left years ago pregant, now she's back to visit Tawni and runs into Chad, the father of her son. What will happen? Will he demand to see his son more? Two-shot.
1. Gummies Bring Us Together

**A/N: Well, I couldn't hold myself back. I got a few idea's when I was listening to my iPod. This is just a pointless two-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny Monroe was driving to Tawni's house. It's been seven years since she had seen her friend, they talked on the phone, but since Sonny left the U.S. seven years ago pregnant she hadn't seen the Tawni. "Mommy, are we going to eat soon?" the blue eyed, blonde haired boy in the back asked.

Sonny chuckled, "Are you still hungry? We just ate at the hotel! Well, my friend should have something for you, sweetie," Sonny told her son. It was crazy how much the boy looked like his father, it almost hurt Sonny sometimes looking at him, but it also made her love her son so much more.

"Are we there yet?" he questioned in response.

Sonny shook her head and grinned, "Actually, we are here." Right as she said that Sonny pulled up at the big mansion she missed so much. She parked next to a very familiar car, but didn't think too much about it, _It's probably Tawni's car,_ she thought.

"Yay! Hm! Mommy! I can't get out!" the boy protested trying to unbuckle himself. Sonny rushed over to her son and unbuckled him.

The boy jumped up and out of the car raising his arms up, "Freedom!" he shouted.

Sonny laughed and scooped him up in her arms , "You are so dramatic, you know that?" Sonny kicked the door shut and walked up to the front door of the house, she raised her son up and he excitedly pressed the door bell. "Hey, only one time, Dylan."

Dylan gave his mother a sheepish smile and nuzzled his face in his mother's neck just as the door opened, revealing Tawni Hart.

Sonny and Tawni squealed at the same time and hugged, Dylan raised his head and put a hand on his throat, "I can't breath!"

Sonny laughed and put him down, "Tawni, this is my son Dylan. Dylan, this is one of mommy's friend, Tawni."

Dylan waved at Tawni and moved to walk inside the house, "Hi Tawni, do you have any Poptarts?"

Tawni raised an eyebrow and smiled, "No, but I have Gummy Worms."

Dylan's eyes widened and he looked toward Sonny, pleading. Sonny smiled, "Ok, but only this once. And no extra dessert tonight."

Dylan nodded and hugged his mother, "Thank you, I love you!" he exclaimed then looked to Tawni, "Where?"

Tawni pointed down the hall, "Someone named Nico will be there, ask him to get them for you."

Dylan yelled another thanks and took off. Tawni shook her head in astonishment, "Wow, he is so much like Chad."

Sonny's smile faded, "Tawni, please, don't bring up Chad."

Tawni shrugged, and Sonny took off, "So, you and Nico?" she asked, changing the subject.

Tawni sighed, "Yeah, what can I say? I love the guy."

Sonny hugged her friend, "Are you guys going to get marr-"

She was cut off as Tawni waved her left hand in brunette face, Sonny whistled, "That's a big diamond."

Tawni looked down admirably at her ring, "Yeah, it is, isn't it? But it's still not as pretty as me."

"Nothing has changed much, has it?" Sonny murmured to herself.

"Huh?" Tawni asked, coming back to reality.

Sonny shook her head, "Nothing. So, how have things been?" she asked and Dylan came running in, cutting Tawni off.

"Mommy! Come! You have to see something! Come _on!_" Dylan said tugging on her hand.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Sonny and Tawni followed Dylan into the kitchen.

Sonny was looking down at her son, he was so persistent, but she had never seen him so more determined than she had now. They just walked into the kitchen, the first thing Sonny noticed was an older Nico than she remembered sitting on a bar stool, he was talking to someone so Sonny turned her head and saw something she had dreamed about for years.

There, sitting casually, was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's Bad Boy in her day, America's puppy shover, and the father to her child.

He looked different, of course, he had grown taller, his blonde hair was shorter and somehow more golden then she remembered. His lean figure had changed and he was more muscular.

To her horror, Dylan ran up to Chad and raised his arms up to be picked up, Chad obliged and lifted him to sit on his lap. "Mommy, look! We look the same!" Dylan said putting his face next to Chad and with his hand made Chad turn his head toward Sonny.

Sonny noticed something else that was different about him, he no longer had sparkly eyes.

Chad's eyes widened, "Sonny?" he whispered. Sonny winced, there was something about the way that he said her name had so much emotion in it and she couldn't identify what it was. So she ignore him and walked over to them.

Chad watched her as she walked over to him and the child sitting on his lap. He hadn't seen her in so long. The last time he saw her was when she was yelling at him at the top of her lungs, throwing things at him and right after that she left. Leaving Chad heartbroken.

Sonny grabbed Dylan, brushing against Chad, and tried to pick Dylan up, Chad wouldn't let her. Sonny glared at him, "Chad, let go of him."

Chad just stared back at her, still in shock. They stayed in that position until both there hold on Dylan got tighter. Dylan pushed against both, "You're squishing me!"

Sonny immediately let go of Dylan, not wanting to hurt him, she then looked to Chad pleadingly, "Let go of my son, Chad, please."

Right after she said that Chad broke his gaze from Sonny and looked to Dylan, he studied him for a second then grinned the biggest smile Sonny's ever seen, she winced again.

Dylan looked back at Chad, bringing both his hands up and placing them on both sides of Chad's face on his cheeks, "Mister Chad, can you let go of me? You are scaring my mommy." Sonny let out a little broken laugh, Chad smiled and nodded. He got up and gently put Dylan on the ground. Dylan ran to Nico, "Can I have those Gummies now?"

"Yeah, come here little man, lets get you those gummies. Then lets give your mommy some time to talk to her friends," Nico said grabbing the gummies and leading Dylan somewhere into the living room.

**A/N: I know this wasn't the greatest spot to stop, but I wanted to spread this out some. Review please!! The next chapter will come quicker if you do! **


	2. He Talks Too Much

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone!! You guys have been so kind and I kept delaying the chapter *tear* I'm sorry! **

**Anyway, this was originally intended as a two-shot, but from the feedback I received from this, I am thinking otherwise. I was going to do a poll, but than I thought better, I'll just judge it on the reviews! **

**I know, kind of mean. ;D (hehe, I like this face)**

**

* * *

**The three watched as Nico left the room with Dylan, once they were out of ear shot Sonny turned to Tawni, "Did you plan this? Did you set me up?"

Tawni hesitated for a moment then nodded, Sonny glared and attempted to say something but was cut off, "No! Sonny you two have to talk, you have a _child_. He is both of yours and Chad has a right to Dylan's life, so no, you will not argue with me and you two will talk this out. Now!" Tawni yelled as Sonny continued to glared.

She refused to look at Chad, she would prolong that pain as much longer as she could. But there was a part of her that wanted to do nothing other than look at him, stare at him for hours, talk to him. Sonny took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

Tawni watched as neither made any attempt to talk, she huffed and grabbed them both by the hand, they struggled from her grasp but did not fight her as she lead them to another room. The blonde girl shoved them both inside, "Talk, or so help me I'll strip you both naked and lock you in a car!" and with that she slammed the door, locking it as she left.

Chad watched Sonny, she still hadn't looked at but he was watching her. He was not going to give up this opportunity, whether it was a dream or reality. "So..," he said.

Sonny reluctantly looked over to him, "What?"

Chad moved a hand behind him neck nervously, "How have you been?"

Sonny scoffed, "Oh, peachy. I'm just raising my son while we consistently travel around the world."

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Why are you doing that? You can always go back to acting, anyone will take you and you'll make a lot more money."

Sonny sighed a small sad smile on her face, "I would, but I don't want Dylan growing up like that, surrounded by the press and everything. I want him to have a normal life, so he can do whatever he wants when he's older."

Chad nodded, "I missed you," he whispered gazing into her eyes, watching for her reaction.

"Don't do that," she growled.

"Do what?"

"Act like you care."

It was Chad's turn to glare now, "I _do_ care, though. I cared before, but you left me!" he yelled.

Sonny shook her head, "You wanted me to get an abortion, you didn't want this, you didn't care for Dylan then, why should you now?"

"I wasn't _forcing _you to get an abortion, Sonny. I was asking as an option. And I always cared! I **_loved_** you! I **_still_** love you! I never stopped, I never will stop! But you _left _me!" Chad screamed, his eyes full of tears.

The brunette mom took this information in, "You weren't ready, you were scared."

Chad scoffed, "Of course! Who wouldn't be?! I was going to be a friggin' father! But I was _still_ ready to have the kid! I wanted him, I wanted _you_! I planned on having a life with you! I was going to propose only a week later, it killed me when you left," his voice cracked and he looked down, not wanting Sonny to see his heart broken tears.

Sonny looked down as well, but not because she was crying, she was thinking. _He still loves me? He **wanted **our baby? Propose? We could be married right now, _she thought.

Sonny glanced up and finally noticed the crying Chad, she felt breath of air leave her. This was her fault, she didn't talk things out, she just assumed, and now look what she did. She not only hurt herself, but she broke the one she loved and left she son without his father.

Sonny stepped closer to Chad and wrapped her arms around him, she looked round and realized that they were in a bedroom. Sonny guided Chad to the bed and let him sob as she held him, her own tears falling as they sat there embracing one another.

Time went by quicker than the two thought and before they knew it, more than twenty minutes had gone by. Tawni came knocking on the door and peeked inside, "Everything ok in here? Are clothes and body pieces still intact?"

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, Tawni. You can come in."

Tawni came waltzing in the room, grinning, "So. Everything ok again? I don't need to be doing anymore work here? Because I am tired!" she said clapping her hands together, her smile looking a little too perky.

Sonny nodded, "Uh huh," Tawni grinned wider, as if to prove something,"You have one heck of a kid, Sonny. Did I ever mention how much like Chad he is? I mean, it's **_crazy_**! I mean, WOW! They are both dramatic, _talk a lot_, blonde hair, _talk a lot_, blue eyes, _talk a lot_."

Sonny got the message and giggled. "Let me guess, he's talking too much?"

Tawni dramatically put a hand to her mouth, "Sonny! That is so rude! But now that you mention it, he might talk just a _SMIG_ more than an average person." Tawni's eyes were wide and looked wild, there gridded teeth she yelled, "Shut him up!"

Sonny laughed, but got up from the bed and placed a hand on Tawni's shoulder, she sighed, "I can't wait 'til you have kids, Tawn." And with that she went into the living room.

Chad followed, he walked in just as Sonny caught Dylan mid-air as he almost body slammed Tawni and Nico's couch. He crossed his arms, "Wow, pretty good, Monroe."

Sonny grinned back at him, "Thanks, I have to work out so I can keep picking him up, he's getting so big," she said as she tickled Dylan, he giggled and tried to go into a ball.

Chad smiled as he watched the two, Sonny stopped and looked at the watch on her wrist, she jumped. "Oh, man, I'm sorry but we have to go. I need to go pick someone up and we are going to be a bit late."

Tawni nodded and hugged Sonny, "Come back, soon. We miss you," she said. "Yeah, Sonny, it's been too long, " Nico continued as he hugged Sonny good bye.

Sonny smiled at the two, "I'll call you guys tomorrow, and thanks, I missed you guys too."

Sonny and Dylan walked through the hall and out the front door, Chad walked them to their car. Sonny buckled Dylan in and turned to Chad, there was an awkward moment of silence before Chad moved closer to Sonny, he quickly grabbed her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Please call me, " he whispered as he slipped a piece of paper into the mother's pocket. They pulled away and Sonny nodded, "I will."

She stepped into the car and drove off, leaving Chad behind.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I think I should have written this at a more decent time, because it's now 1:29 a.m. Way too early for my brain, but I still somehow wrote this. :/ What can you do? I must obey the brain. It commands me. :P  
**

**Rose: _I love it!_  
**

**Orchid: _I like it, thought it could be better_  
**

**Tulip: _Hate it (please tell me why)_  
**


End file.
